monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Deborah Sleep/@comment-26994342-20160628114817
No cóż... jeszcze żadnej postaci od Ciebie nie oceniałam, więc zaczynamy: - Z ogólnych plusów mogę wymienić to, że postać jest rozbudowana, jest dużo informacji. Pochwalam też opis koszmaru, do którego udają się śniący w jej pobliżu - może nie ma w nim ogromnej ilości szczegółów, ale przybliża nam nieco postać. Fajnie, że pojawiła się w końcu jakaś biografia postaci, dzięki czemu znamy jej początki. - Wygląd: nie wyróżnia się niczym niezwykłym. Było dużo postaci o zielonych oczach czy białych włosach. Uczesanie dodaje nieco smaczku, ale też nie jest jakieś niespotykane. Nie wiadomo też jaki ma kolor skóry. "Wygląda na bardzo chudą, ale tak nie jest." Szczerze mówiąc nie rozumiem tego zdania. Jedno z drugim się wyklucza. A poza tym czemu sprawia takie wrażenie skoro nie jest chuda? Nosi luźne ubrania, przybiera taką postać przy innych czy o co chodzi? Dobrze by było napisać czemu tak jest a także podać jej kolor skóry i może kształt czy typ oczu, bo możliwe, że to są cechy wyglądu, które dawałyby jej wyjątkowość. - Tabelka z bio: Sportowy vintage jakoś do niej mi nie pasuje, ale to tylko moje odczucie - każdy się ubiera jak chce. Wspominałam o tym na czacie, ale skoro nie zmieniłaś tego to tu też napiszę - jej wada jest opisana w taki sposób, że wskazuje na to, iż nie lubi rozsiewać koszmarów a dalsza część bio z kolei mówi, że uwielbia straszyć w ten sposób, więc jak w końcu jest? - Sekcja "Czy wiesz, że?": właściwie możnaby pominąć powtórzenia "Czy wiesz, że?" skoro tytuł wskazuje na to, że są tu ciekawostki o postaci, ale to tylko mała korekta stylistyczna. Poza tym jest ok. - Relacje: Robi też niezwykle dziwne rzeczy ze swoim świerszczem, ale skoro nie potrafi się nim zajmować to jest to nawet zabawne. Reszta jest w porządku, choć nieco chaotycznie napisana. - Zaintresowania: Całkiem fajne i kreatywne, szczególnie to z graniem na harfie. Dodatkowego smaczku dodaje opis jej odczuć podczas wykonywania tych czynności. Wystąpiło małe powtórzenie przy pływaniu (zajęcia lekcje), ale poza tym jest nienagannie. - Biografia: w relacjach było napisane, że kobieta z nożem to jej matka a tutaj, że to jakaś bliżej nieokreślona krewna. Dobrze by było to sprecyzować. "Dotykała go po twarzy" - no może było to spowodowane nazwijmy to "szokiem istnienia" tak samo jak ucieczka, gdy gość się obudził. Tylko po co ten typek ją gonił? Przecież to była tylko 3-letnia potworka, która (chyba) nie chciała mu zrobić krzywdy. Nie ma to jakoś sensu. Zamiast zawołać ją, uspokoić czy coś to ruszył za nią w pogoń jak jakiś psychol. Siedziała 3 miesiące w schowku i nikt jej wcześniej tam nie znalazł? Nikt jej nie próbował szukać? Facet nikomu nie powiedział czemu biegł jak wściekły przez cały szpital? Poza tym musiała być pewnie bardzo głodna :) Chyba, że nie potrzebuje jedzenia do przetrwania, ale o tym nigdzie nie jest napisane. Noaleok znalazł ją lekarz i chciał jej pomóc. Trochę nie pykło, ale zdarza się to i w normalnym życiu, więc ta część jest ok. "Minął rok. Deborah zamieszkała z lekarzem, bo niedługo będą rodzicami i potrzebowali dziecka na próbę." - Domyślam się, że wcześniej mieszkała we wspomnianym sierocińcu. Końcówka ostatniego zdania mnie przeraziła - "dziecko na próbę" - a jak dziecko będzie to Deborah wek z powrotem do sierocińca :D. Odkrywa swoją moc, lekarz odkrywa jej sekret, więc chce sobie dorobić - ta część jest ciekawa. Przerażona Deborah ucieka oknem po czym nie wiadono co się działo z nią przez 9 lat - tułała się po ulicy? Znalazła sobie nową rodzinę? Poza tym raczej 3-latce cieżko by było przeżyć bez dorosłych te 9 lat. I magicznie spotkała lekarza ponownie... No ok. Przez 9 lat zapewnie przyszywany ojciec nie szukałby swojej "córki" jak i całkiem niezwykłej postaci, na której mógłby się wzbogacić :). A może poszukiwania właśnie trwały a mała koszmarka chciała uniknąć spotkania? Zaproponował jej naukę w MH po czym po 2 latach jako nastolatka zaczęła pracować w górach - licea są trzyletnie, więc czemu jej nauka skończyła się po dwóch? Nie zdała, rzuciał szkołę i wyruszyła w nieznane? Podsumowując biografia jest całkiem obszerna, ale jest w niej sporo niedociągnięć i dobrze byłoby to poprawić. - Osobowość: Okej. Tu wysiadłam - przepraszam, ale to jest po prostu jedno wielkie zaprzeczenie. Jest władcza i bezczelna, robi innym wredne kawały, ale jest jednocześnie wrażliwa, nieco lojalna i sprawiedliwa dla swoich.... Nie wierzy w swoje możliwości, ale jest bardzo ambitna i dąży do swoich celów.... Jest spontaniczna, ale się waha.... W tym momencie po prostu nie wiem co napisać. Radziłabym przysiąść nad tym i zastanowić się kim w końcu ona miała być. Bożesz Ty mój, pół godziny siedziałam nad tym komentarzem ;; Także mam nadzieję, że ten kom pokaże Ci nad czym powinnaś się bardziej zastanawiać i gdzie co poprawić, i że nie odbierzesz tego jako atak tak jak było w przypadku innych komentarzy do Twoich postaci